¿Y Detrαs dе Мi?
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: — ¿Por qué? No te entiendo…—Le murmuró Sasuke pensativo y furioso. La oji perla nada más bajaba la cabeza decepcionada de ella misma—. ¿Por qué mientras tú lo sigues a él…? ¡Mientras mueres por él!— cerro sus manos con fuerza—. ¿…Yo me desvanezco por ti?—Suspiro con alivio mientras Hinata abría los ojos con fuerza. Ella tampoco lo sabía ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? •Dark Fic•
1. Visita Negra

_[Fan-Fic]_

**¿Y Detrαs dе Мi?**

—**Sasuke U. & H. Hinata—**

**S**ummary: — ¿Por qué? No te entiendo…—Le murmuró Sasuke pensativo y furioso. La oji perla nada más bajaba la cabeza decepcionada de ella misma—. ¿Por qué mientras tú lo sigues a él…? ¡Mientras mueres por él!— cerro sus manos con fuerza—. ¿…Yo me desvanezco por ti?—Suspiro con alivio mientras Hinata abría los ojos con fuerza. Ella tampoco lo sabía ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? •Dark Fic•

**A**dvertencias: (El Lemon me lo estoy pensando muchachas, así que no es muy probable que lo presente) tal vez, **10% de ROMANCE/**Lenguaje Fuerte.

**N**otas: Estoy remodelando el fic, por lo que una vez que termine me pondré al corriente con los capítulos ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

•

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Visita Negra

El cabello azulado era movido por el frío aire de la noche, la luna se había ocultado por lo que solo estaba la poca luz de las estrellas. Sasuke esperaba la respuesta de la joven kunoichi ansioso pero sereno ya que aún no podía disfrutar su éxito hasta escucharla a ella. Al parecer no le había dejado en claro lo anterior gracias a su Sharingan mejorado pero eso era lo de menos, invadir la mente de esa mujer mientras dormía e implantarle memorias falsas había sido algo ingenioso.

Naruto por primera vez había sido de utilidad para uno de sus objetivos, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, y obligarla a salir sin la protección de todos en su escuadrón no le había parecido nada difícil puesto que sabía en donde atacar en cuanto a mentes se refería, sin embargo había sido peligroso puesto que pudo haber sido descubierto por ese maldito de Neji; suerte la suya que él fue herido en batalla y necesitaba absoluto reposo.

Estaban en medio de una gran guerra y él era buscado por los ninjas de todas las aldeas por traición y unión al hombre Uchiha Madara, había logrado escapar de él con un plan para vencerle, pero no podía hacerlo solo y tampoco podía huir para siempre así que necesitaba más poder y esa heredera Hyuuga era la única que podía ayudarlo.

— ¿Contestarás hoy?—Preguntó serio. Atraparla completamente pérdida en sus pensamientos también era una señal de su éxito, estaba seguro.

Hinata por su parte jamás entabló una charla clara con él mientras asistían a la academia pero sabía que en esos momentos no debía tentar a su suerte, él había dejado en claro que no la mataría pero nunca se podía confiar en un traidor y menos en uno como él, sin embargo Naruto y Sakura si lo hacían a pesar de lo que él estaba haciendo por sí mismo sin tomar en cuenta los defectos en sus planes.

Al hablar con él en esos momentos ya podía comprender a las chicas de la aldea, sobre todo a las de su misma edad, Uchiha Sasuke era alguien intimidante y muy extraño en muchos sentidos, era capaz de hacerla sentir confianza, y temor al mismo tiempo de forma impresionante.

Eso hacía quedar a su padre en ridículo, que bueno que él estaba en Konoha y ella muy lejos de ahí.

—Y-yo… n-no sé…—titubeaba sin sentido, comprendía cuando lo hacía en presencia de Naruto, ¿Pero de Sasuke? Algo andaba mal con ella, en definitiva.

¡Es verdad! ¿Qué pensaría Naruto-kun si la viera en esos momentos? Decepción seguramente, no debía dudar solo actuar y evitar que el traidor se escapara.

—Escúchame Hyuuga… ¿en verdad crees que…él va a venir para salvarte?—Hinata perdió el nerviosismo, cambiando su cara a uno de dolor—. Tú y yo lo sabemos…

Sasuke no deseaba recurrir a esos métodos pero ella lo había orillado al extremo, la necesitaba a ella de una forma u otra para salvar su cuello, y por todos los diablos que la conseguiría.

—Naruto no moverá un solo músculo para venir por ti…—remarcó lo último de forma cruel, ya no había tiempo, él se acercaba—, y eso es porque él desea casarse con Sakura después de escucharla decirle lo mucho que lo ama.

¡No era cierto! Hinata conocía a Sakura desde niñas y ella jamás había mostrado interés en Naruto-kun, es más siempre decía que lo consideraba un tipo inútil y molesto. Sasuke mentía, mentía con descaro, pero las dudas surgieron tan pronto como una explosión se hizo presente a unos kilómetros de ellos.

Maldición, ese no era el estilo de un Uchiha por Dios santo, estaba jugando con algo que debía permanecer intacto pero lamentablemente las cosas eran tan difíciles que hasta su propia alma estaba a punto de explotar de la culpa que se acumulaba en su cabeza.

—No… S-Sakura-san no…

«Al diablo» se dijo Sasuke completamente estresado por la indecisión de esa mujer, si hubiera necesitado de Sakura, seguramente no estaría quebrándose tanto la cabeza en esos momentos.

Lo único bueno, era que para hacerse de lo que necesitaba… debía atacar en su corazón una vez destruido sabía que la Hyuuga mandaría todo a la mierda.

Ese corazón que le impedía a Hinata irse con él estaba estorbándole, debía hacerlo trizas por el Uzumaki y después hacerle creer que a su lado, tendría la felicidad que ella tanto ansiaba. Aunque él sabía que jamás sería así.

— ¡Abre los malditos ojos!—El tiempo se acababa y él no había conseguido nada aun— ¡tú jamás le importarás! ¡Jamás te vera como lo deseas! ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entenderlo?—Exclamó dando un paso a cada pausa, hasta arrinconarla en un árbol aprisionándola con sus brazos de lado a lado—. Tú no le interesas—gruño a pocos centímetros de la cara blanquecina.

— ¿Y t-tú q-qué sabes?—Preguntó con el dolor atorado en la garganta y con el corazón a punto de salir por su trasero—. ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Dejaste Konoha por años enteros y crees saberlo todo sobre mí!—Afrontó la chica Hyuuga esperando mantener lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo.

—De ti no sé nada…—reconoció—pero de Naruto si… y he visto tanto de él como para saber que si tuviera que escoger entre tú y su amada Sakura, no lo pensaría tanto…—acercó su rostro al de la muchacha, pero desvió sus labios hasta la oreja de ella—. Y eso es… porque él tampoco te conoce.

¡Jaque Mate! Para el joven desertor del clan Uchiha, tenía razón, por mucho que lo amara y admirara él no la conocía tanto como para darle una respuesta a su [probablemente olvidada] confesión. Eso lo sabía de antemano

—Te has quedado callada—le siseó Sasuke aún en su oreja, Hinata se estremeció—. Dime una cosa… Si él te rechaza después de tu GRAN sacrificio para irse con Sakura… ¿Qué más te ataría a Konoha? ¿Tú familia? ¿Tus amigos?—Preguntó haciéndola pensar—. ¿Qué han hecho ellos por ti? ¿Han notado cuando te sientes mal? ¿Han notado cuando tus emociones no están para escucharlos? ¿Te han dado el amor que deseas de ellos Hinata-san?—Hinata cerró los ojos, tratando de responder pero no encontraba nada para hacerlo.

Los rosados labios de la oji perla temblaron. No hallaba nada con que contestar a las preguntas.

—Y Naruto—venía lo peor— ¿qué ha hecho él por ti? ¿Qué ha hecho para ganarse tu amor?—La mano derecha recorrió la corteza del árbol para acabar su recorrido en la mejilla femenina—. Dime…—pidió separándose para verle la cara.

Estaba llorando. Perfecto.

—N-nada… no han…—trató de hablar pero su personalidad le impedía hacerlo.

— ¿Te cuesta tanto creer que yo deseo estar con alguien como tú?—Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y en verdad lo hizo ya que por arte de magia la cara de Sasuke cambio a una más angelical y lastimada—. Yo deseo conocerte Hinata…déjame conocerte…déjame ver lo que ellos jamás verán…déjame aprovechar lo que Naruto jamás tomará…—endulzó su mirada, para sorpresa de la chica—. Déjame tener tu corazón.

Una invitación a una muerte segura, pero… lo que había visto, estaba insegura de aquellos recuerdos que aparecieron en sus sueños, pero los ojos negros la hipnotizaron tanto que cerró los suyos una vez más.

No sabía qué hacer, que decir o que pensar.

Sasuke por su lado sonreía internamente, había ganado. Mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la tersa piel de la muchacha, la otra se escabullía hasta quitar el largo cabello azulado y tocar la nuca fémina con sus dos dedos principales.

Hinata sintió un leve dolor, demonios, se había confiado. Perdió el conocimiento cayendo en las manos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo para esa dama confundida, ni para ese traidor que se alejaba del campo de batalla con su "As" en brazos.

**~ Fin de Capítulo ~**

* * *

_Bien ahora a con los demás capítulos._

**JA NE!**


	2. Fallo y Angustia

•

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Fallo y Angustia

No podía encontrar nada, por más que Sasuke analizaba la sangre de la Hyuuga encontraba una falla y esa era la facilidad con la que pierde chakra después de la batalla contra Akatsuki, esa inútil de Sakura ¿Acaso no pudo haberla curado bien? Maldita sea. Dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio de madera mientras se disponía a pensar, debía extraer la sangre completamente. Hasta dejar a esa niña tan seca como una pasa… eso si deseaba derrotar a Madara; ese idiota poseía los ojos de Nagato pero si él lograba conseguir el Byakugan tendría al menos una oportunidad. Por eso se aseguro de destruir mentalmente a la Hyuuga, puesto que como heredera, era obvio que debía mostrar más capacidad pero al parecer hubiera sido más fácil llevarse a Neji o incluso a su hermanita pequeña

Para esas alturas la mayoría en su equipo y posiblemente también el equipo siete, ya habían notado su secuestro, o su huída. Se había equivocado de Hyuuga

—_Puta madre_—murmuro fastidiado, se levantó y dejó a la muchacha en la camilla de acero cuyas cuerdas cubiertas por chakra mantuvieran atadas sus brazos y sus piernas.

_«—__ El no te conoce__—»_ Se difundió en la mente de Hinata, sus manos se cerraron _«—__ Si Naruto tuviera que elegir entre su amada Sakura y tú, no lo pensaría tanto__—»_Ese bastardo del Uchiha, se había burlado de ella, la había sometido en contra de su voluntad y en cuanto se liberara, lo despedazaría.

—Perdóname…hermano—lo escuchó decir.

Los ojos blancos se abrieron, miro hacía un lado. Ahí estaba la salida del cuarto; todo el brazo izquierdo estaba entumecido haciéndole pensar en el número de inyecciones que habían perforado su piel. Eso ameritaba pena de muerte.

«Primero tengo que salir». Necesitaba formular un plan, un muy buen elaborado plan… aunque la duda la atrapó tan rápido como llegaron las ideas ¿qué deseaba Uchiha con ella?

Sólo se sintió muy débil al despertar y su brazo izquierdo estaba casi inmóvil, aunque sus demás extremidades no tuvieran la libertad deseada sabía que la sangre extraía había sido mucha. Seguía sin entender ¿Por qué lo hacía? Otro sentimiento la embarcó. Lástima, si eso era, y aunque nunca lo diría abiertamente por miedo a ser asesinada le tenía mucha lástima a Sasuke por su muy atrapante pasado, por lo que sabía gracias a Sakura era que él no era muy hablador y no era tan abierto con las personas nuevas (y ella lo era) tenso su cuerpo cuando el Uchiha entro. El primer paso era: "Ganarse su confianza"

—Uchiha-san—llamó con ese mismo tonito tan monótono que en ocasiones la desesperaba a ella misma—. ¿Qué planeas en realidad?

— ¿Qué planeo?—Cuando la miró, Sasuke se percato de una cosa; la timidez que tanto caracterizaba a la muchacha se había esfumado.

«Así que solo con él». Pensó Sasuke imaginando la estúpida sonrisa de Naruto—. Nada en concreto… ¿Sabes? Creí que teniéndote conmigo… en este lugar, comenzarías a temblar y a suplicar por tu vida.

—Suplicar no es digno de una kunoichi…menos una kunoichi de Konoha—dijo Hinata con orgullo y determinación, aunque en el fondo si deseaba suplicar pero no le daría el maldito gusto, que el Uchiha se jodiera.

—Sí, tienes razón…eso se lo dejo a Sakura—bufó burlón, algo que a la muchacha no le causó tanta gracia—; por cierto…dime una cosa…— o deseaba saber nada pero necesitaba hacer tiempo en lo que se le ocurría algo para evitar un error de cálculos e hipótesis ya formuladas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué jamás estuviste rodeándome como las demás niñas de la academia?—, lo admitía, pregunta estúpida.

—Porque mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

— ¿A Naruto?—, Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, es más, Sasuke pudo jurar que los ojos blancos se tornaban más oscuros—. Admiro tu determinación…

— ¿Determinación?—, dejó de fruncir el ceño mostrándose más sorprendida, aparte de Kurenai, nadie le había dicho esas palabras. Y Sasuke lo notó.

—Así es… sabes que Sakura es la mujer que permanece en la mente de Naruto, pero te arriesgaste por él diciéndole tu más grande secreto. Eres admirable Hyuuga—perfecto. Había descubierto su _"Talón de Aquiles"._

—Gracias, s-supongo.

—Aún así, deseas regresar…

—Por supuesto, tengo una obligación con Konoha.

—Y contigo misma.

— ¿Disculpa?—, Sasuke aclaro su garganta y se dispuso a seguir. Menos mal que _"Pinocho"_ sea solo un cuento y que en la realidad una nariz no crezca con las mentiras.

—Dices que es una obligación que tienes con Konoha, pero ¿Cuál es la obligación que tienes contigo misma?

—Me temo a que no sé a qué te refieres—evadió de forma poco ágil.

—Yo me temo que sí—espetó—y tú también lo sabes, no eres estúpida ¿o sí Hyuuga?

— ¡Claro que no! Pero no entiendo ¿A qué va todo esto?

—A que no admites lo reprimida que estás—Hinata calló—dime ¿Por quienes peleas? ¿Al menos te sientes bien con lo que haces con un kunai en manos?

—Lo hago por mi honor.

— ¿Cuál honor? ¿Te refieres al honor que marcan los Kages y compañía? ¿De qué te sirve?… Dime Hinata, ¿acaso el honor te sirve en el infierno? Porque analizándolo bien, dudo mucho que los ninjas… sean del bando que sean… al morir, vayan al cielo. Si es que existe—mofó con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que tú crees—dijo la pelinegra defendiéndose, pero Sasuke tenía peligrosos argumentos.

—Eso es lo que es. Y lo sabes de sobra…cuando _Dios_ dijo: "_No mataras"_… en verdad crees ¿qué lo haya dicho solo por los hombres o por toda vida en general?

Hinata no supo qué decir y eso era malo, muy malo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a pláticas religiosas? Aunque admitía que tenían sentido una vez que le analizabas.

—… ¿Qué haces cuando sostienes el cuello de una gallina en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra? Matas… y cuando un ninja pelea y a su paso destruye infinidad de árboles con un ataque… ¿qué hace?

—… A-asesina.

—Exacto—concluyó una parte para después seguir—, el punto es, que dudo mucho que desees morir sabiendo que tu vida no fue solo un remedo de historia alternativa en donde tu único rol es pelear por otros… y no por ti.

— ¿Quién te dijo que no peleo por mí?

—Porque puedo decirte la escala de las cosas por las que peleas: Konoha, tu familia, tus amigos y por ti, o como tu sueles llamarlo… _honor_—hizo comillas con los dedos—. Pero a fin de cuentas, tú siempre estás al último.

—Eso n-no es verdad

—Mientes…

— ¡Cierra la boca!

—Y recurres a los gritos cuando no te creo—murmuró escribiéndolo en sus notas mentales

—Hmp…— volteó la mirada ignorando la graciosa cara que Sasuke había puesto al escuchar aquello—. ¿Me trajiste aquí solo para irritarme?

—En parte…

— ¿Cómo que "en parte"?

—En realidad necesito pedirte un favor—. Hinata regreso su mirada hacía Sasuke y éste agregó—: Ayúdame a volver.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con los equipos que procuraban con todas sus fuerzas la derrota de Madara recibían la noticia.

— ¡Disculpen!—, llamó un ambu atrás de la puerta desconcertando a los ninjas que una vez formaron a los _equipos novatos_, a los Kages y a algunos senseis presentes en la reunión

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Naruto-san… Kages a ocurrido algo terrible—contestó entrando dejándose ver cansado. El rubio lo miro desconcertadamente—. Hinata-sama ah sido secuestrada.

La sala se hundió en un silencio desconcertante, ¿Secuestrada? ¿Hinata?

— ¿Cómo que Hinata fue secuestrada?—Exclamó Naruto tomando al ambu por la ropa alzándolo amenazando con sacar al Kyuubi.

—Lo que es-escuchó Naruto-sama…—intentó decir esperando a salir vivo de esa sala.

—Naruto bájalo—ordenó Sakura ni menos preocupada que los demás, ni más desesperada por saber el paradero de su amiga.

—Pero…—intentó decir mirando a la peli rosada, esta entrecerró sus ojos. Él gruño soltándolo.

—Eso no es importante.

Todos voltearon a quién dijo eso. Era Sai… pero esta vez se mostraba serio.

— ¿Cómo que no es importante Sai-sama?—Grito Ino completamente furiosa y sacada de órbita. Sai carraspeó y dijo antes de ser el _bocadillo_ del Kyuubi que en esos momentos lo miraba a través de los ojos de su amigo.

—Me han malinterpretado, no es que a mí no me preocupe lo que pueda ocurrirle a la señorita Hyuuga. Pero… debemos pensar, en la persona que lo hizo antes de salir como locos para buscarla, a eso aumentar el hecho de que **Madara **aún existe—terminó remarcando el nombre del enemigo.

«Hinata». Pensaron todos los jóvenes y uno que otro sensei en verdad preocupado mientras los Kages procuraban mantenerse al margen de aquella situación. Naruto y Sakura se mantenían pensativos aún después de salir de aquella reunión interrumpida por el ambu.

—Mataré…— Murmuro Naruto llamando la atención de Sakura.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Mataré a quién haya secuestrado a Hinata. Lo haré—cerró sus manos con fuerza (cosa que Sakura notó), la Hyuuga había salvado su vida casi poniendo en riesgo la suya, y se mataría él mismo si no lograba hacer lo mismo por ella. Pero un sentimiento más fuerte apareció adentro de su pecho quemando su garganta, estaba furioso que le valía madres si derramaba bilis por todo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Hinata por su parte había _descubierto_ algo nuevo. Sasuke deseaba (o aparentaba desear) volver a Konoha y con todos sus amigos, ex amigos y uno que otro conocido; pero si el Uchiha creía que podía hacerla estúpida. Estaba equivocado.

Aún estaba amarrada, él había sacado más sangre mientras ella fingía estar dormida; años de práctica por ser constantemente vigilada por los guaruras de los Hyuuga antes de salir a entrenar a media noche, que pena que a veces haya sido descubierta y castigada por el mayor de los Hyuuga de la rama principal. Pero eso ya no importaba, Sasuke necesitaba conseguir algo por medio de su sangre y ella sabría qué antes de mandarlo (como Sakura dice) a charlar con las aves.

La vista le empezó a nublar y su respiración hizo más quieta después de la aguja número 32. Ahora si estaba dormida, pero antes de caer desmallada susurro—: _Naruto-kun…_

Sasuke dejó de hacer anotaciones al escuchar aquello y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió envidia de ese rubio tonto, tanto melancolía al recordar aquellos ojos jade que tantas veces le rogaron su regreso. Se levantó de la silla y sin echar una última mirada a la Hyuuga (aunque sus ojos parecían querer desobedecerlo) salió de la habitación dispuesto a dormir.

**~ Fin de Capítulo ~**

* * *

_Capítulo modificado_

**JA NE!**


	3. Preguntas y Respuestas

•

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Preguntas y Respuestas.

Hinata despertó completamente perdida y algo mareada; su sentido de la orientación era tanta como la de un ebrio al momento de que se giro y no pudo evitar caer golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza y el pecho.

—A…Auch—. Soltó más por inercia que por en verdad sentirlo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces?—Preguntó Sasuke entrando con ese semblante serio dándose cuenta que fue un error haber desatado a la chica.

—N-nada—contestó abriendo los ojos pesadamente, se sentía más débil que la vez anterior y eso no era bueno; el suelo era frío pero eso a ella no le importaba, extrañaba a su familia, se sentía sola. Y estar con Sasuke no alivianaba ello, de hecho, la "compañía" del Uchiha; la hacía sentir aún más sola.

—Ten, come—, ordenó bajando un plato al suelo como si alimentara a una mascota. Cosa que a Hinata le dio prácticamente igual.

El (diminuto) tiempo que ella estuvo consiente pudo ver a Sasuke de un lado a otro sin nada en las manos y con la cabeza baja. Por unos segundos estaba segura que él sabía que ella estaba despierta; pero desecho esa afirmación cuando él comenzó a golpear la pared con los puños peleando contra un rival imaginario que ella desconocía y aunque sospechaba de quién se trataba; decidió dejarlo, la única cosa que ella debía hacer, era salir.

— ¿Qué e-es?—. Aún estaba acostada pero usó un poco de sus energías para quedar completamente acostada

—Fruta—, se limitó a contestar antes de salir. Sasuke sabía que esa debilidad corporal era normal en ella después de tanta sangre que tuvo que sacar. Negativo.

Hyuuga Hinata no era compartible con él ni de chiste. Maldición, maldita sea y todas las maldiciones pasaron por su cabeza. Sabía que ella lo miraba de reojo sin perder un solo movimiento suyo; pero le importó una reverenda mierda. Se acercó a una pared y ante sus ojos apareció ese bastardo de Orochimaru con esa sonrisa burlona y triunfadora. Golpeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces y esa maldita sonrisa que se burlaba de él no desaparecía.

—Uchiha-san—, llamó Hinata incorporándose, sentándose en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra una de las patas de metal de la mesa en la que ella había dormido. Tomó el plato y vio que era manzana, una jugosa manzana picada—. ¿Por qué yo?—. No estaba del todo segura que conseguiría algo, pero intentar no estaba del todo mal.

— ¿Por qué…?—Musito poniendo al cien su cerebro. Debía pensar algo rápido y convincente, pero ¿qué podía ser?

Al diablo.

—Porque necesito de tus habilidades—contestó caminando hasta ella, se agacho y miró a la muchacha con una cara completamente plana y sin emoción alguna—Hyuuga, necesito tus ojos.

¿Sus ojos? ¿El Byakugan?

¡Con que eso era! ¡Maldito Uchiha loco!

—Así que sólo eso quieres—susurro mirando la manzana, había perdido el apetito pero su cuerpo imploraba ser alimentado. La confesión que Sasuke le había hecho de cierto modo ya se lo esperaba; tantas vueltas que daba y tanta sangre que sacaba vandálicamente de ella le dieron a entender algo así

—Sí, solo eso deseo—roncó de forma insegura

"**Solo eso deseo"**

Hinata suspiro y tomó un pedazo de fruta, necesitaba alimento y hacerse la fuerte o la difícil no le iban a servir de nada. Tal vez si fuese tan ruda y terca como Ino, o tan decidida como Tenten; tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el Uchiha no conseguiría de ella nada. Pero estaba en desventaja y ella lo sabía. Cuando se llevó a la boca un pedazo de manzana, la manga de su sudadera blanca con morado bajo un poco dejándole ver una muy linda pulsera de color plata, graciosamente parecía una cadena diminuta.

Comió y cuando lo pasó por su garganta preguntó—: ¿Qué es esto?—Movió su muñeca de izquierda a derecha.

—Solo un pequeño presente—susurro mirando los ojos de Hinata. Algo que hizo que se sintiera nerviosa y no por decir bastante incómoda.

—No me mientas—espetó con dureza—. Te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué es?—Bajo la mano aguantando la mirada oscura.

—Ya te lo dije, un presente—contestó nuevamente como si ella fuera una policía y él un sospechoso de asesinato alumbrado con una luz lineal en medio de una habitación oscura.

—Un presente—repitió seria—. ¿Qué clase de presente?

—Sólo un, regalo—; cambió la palabra pero sus contestaciones eran prácticamente lo mismo.

Hinata se rindió, él no hablaría de lo que en verdad era esa pulsera y seguir insistiendo acabaría con su paciencia. Cosa increíble ya que Hyuuga Hinata de rara vez perdía la paciencia. Volvió a meter otro pedazo de fruta en la boca siendo observada por Sasuke.

—Deja de verme—pidió nerviosa tensando los hombros. Él no contestó, repitió la "orden", pero él seguía sin contestar.

—En verdad, eres…—musitó antes de levantarse y caminar para salir de la habitación. Cerrando una puerta atrás suyo.

La Hyuuga cerró los ojos, ahora era una completa prisionera; y estaba asustada. Estaba asustada porque Sasuke había demostrado que no deseaba volver sin el menor descaro, sólo deseaba volverse más fuerte y para ello necesitaba arrancarle los ojos o algo parecido, sin embargo…

¿Por qué le habrá dicho su _verdadera _intensión?

¿Por qué no le mintió?

¿Por qué no siguió con la fachada de "quiero regresar a Konoha"?

Estaba en un lio, y no sabía cómo salir de eso. Y nuevamente, sintió que el pecho se le oprimía. Pero no iba a llorar.

¡Era una kunoichi maldita sea!

.

.

.

Sasuke se sentó en el suelo en una esquina, por alguna razón ya le era muy reconfortante hacer eso. Tal vez porque se sentía _de algún modo,_ menos solo; menos idiota y un poco menos perdido.

Cerró los ojos; ya que esa Hyuuga no le servía de nada, tratar de secuestrar a otro cuya línea sanguínea sea el Byakugan ya no era opción. Suspiro, se sentía enredado con sus propios pensamientos. Necesitaba matar a Madara, necesitaba destruir Konoha, necesitaba…reconstruir su clan. Aunque la última opción ya no parecía tan fácil de lograr como las otras dos.

_Pero ¿qué dices?_

Entonces miró la puerta de donde había salido. Tal vez la Hyuuga le sería útil después de todo.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del chico de cabellos azabache, matarla fue la primera opción que se le atravesó por la cabeza; pero…tanto y tanto pensar en sus posibilidades decidió comenzar la lista a la inversa. Madara tendría que esperar.

.

.

.

En Konoha un chico del clan Hyuuga y cabellos castaños se paseó por los pasillos de la torre del Hokage, los cuales estaban más fríos que los hielos. Cuando de pronto una muchacha de cabellos castaños se le acercó

—Neji—llamó aquella compañera que además de admirarlo, lo amaba.

—Tenten—musitó él sin dejar de caminar—, ¿qué quieres?

—Sé que estas preocupado, pero no creo que sea n-necesario que…—. Neji se detuvo.

—Qué no sea necesario ¿qué?—La miró de forma tan atemorizantemente seria que ella dejó de seguirlo cuando él retomó su paso

Tenten sabía que seguramente Neji estaría insultándose por haberle contestado de ese modo tan brusco y grosero, pero no era para menos; una de sus primas, de su familia, había sido tomada sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Madara estaba entre los sospechosos; pero el quién la había secuestrado no era la mitad de atemorizante como saber el qué y para qué lo hicieron.

La castaña maestra de armas suspiro y decidió ver a su maestro, Maito Gai, y pedirle ayuda ya que en esos momentos el maestro entusiasta de verde siempre tenía palabras de apoyo fueran o no fueran las más graciosas o correctas. Pero al menos lo intentaba.

.

.

.

Naruto miraba el pasto bajo sus pies mientras se mantenía pensativo, después de relajarse un poco y analizar bien la situación; pensó, sí estaba furioso con el bastardo que había osado llevarse a Hinata sin haber peleado primero. Pero las contradicciones no llegaron por sí solas. Sakura comenzó a decir sus hipótesis acerca de lo que _probablemente_ había pasado y él tenía una opinión acerca de cada una de ellas.

• «Seguramente ella peleó pero su oponente fue mucho más fuerte y tal vez más hábil ya que nadie escuchó nada.» Sí era probable, tal vez Madara se había hecho de más aliados y uno fue capaz de vencer a la kunoichi más valiente y fuerte de Konoha

• «O tal vez, Hinata…, accedió a irse de aquí…» Naruto la calló dejando esa opción al aire. Hinata jamás fue y jamás será una traidora ¡NO!

• «Bien, entonces…, tal vez ella ni siquiera peleó y fue tomada mientras dormía.» Sí, eso se escuchaba más lógico que la anterior. Mucho más.

Sin embargo, Madara no era el único enemigo de las aldeas, sobre todo de Konoha; ¿y si alguien estaba usando la situación para causar confusión y hacer de la tímida Hyuuga su voluntad?

— ¡HAAA! ¡Mierda, que complicado es esto!—Exclamó dejándose caer al pasto sintiendo una pequeña brisa; solo unas horas habían pasado desde el secuestro de Hinata y él ya comenzaba a pensar en lo peor. Sin embargo, pensar, era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para descubrir el paradero de Hinata…, y darle una respuesta a su no olvidada confesión.

Y en cuanto al _secuestrador_ de mierda; no había duda que aún con la cabeza fría. Pensaba en arrancarle la yugular y dejarlo desangrar para después aclararle, que no debía meterse con lo que (por todas las de la ley) le pertenecía.

.

.

.

Hinata suspiro con el estómago vacío, la fruta no le había satisfecho mucho y ni qué decir de ese diminuto vaso con agua; estaba aburrida y se dio cuenta que mientras esa pulsera estuviera en su muñeca, no podía usar su chakra y como consecuencia, tampoco el Byakugan.

La puerta se abrió.

Era Sasuke, sin embargo esta vez no llevaba nada en manos y tampoco tenía una cara de perro rabioso. Esta vez parecía tranquilo, y no sabía si eso era malo o no.

—Hinata, necesito preguntarte algo—. Los labios de Sasuke se movieron pero sus oídos se cerraron cuando escuchó—: ¿Amas tanto a Naruto, cómo para dar tu vida otra vez por él?

**~Fin de Capítulo~**

* * *

_Capítulo modificado_

**JA NE!**


End file.
